


Panicked Hyung(gay)u

by ENCHANTEDJINHO



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Secret Crush, honggu likes to f with hyunggu, hyunggu gets flustered, shinwon is confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENCHANTEDJINHO/pseuds/ENCHANTEDJINHO
Summary: Ko Shinwon; noun; the one and only person to make Kang Hyunggu the most nervous ball of gay energy on campus.





	Panicked Hyung(gay)u

“No, Hongseok, you don't get it. He’s just so - ugh.”

Hyunggu slumps forward, burying his head in the crook of his elbow. Multiple pairs of eyes are trained on him now, but it's the least of his worries at this point. Hongseok absentmindedly flicks one of the pages in his textbook, giving Hyunggu a fraction of his attention, “No ggu, I do get it. Trust me, I do.”

Hyunggu’s head whips up, and he shoots Hongseok the most annoyed glare he can muster, but it’s not really effective when it’s paired with a pout, “You really don't, everytime-”

A slight thump breaks his rant when Hongseok closes his textbook, thumb in between the pages to keep his place, “Everytime you try to talk to him you get all flustered and shy and end up chickening out because Ko Shinwon is just so adorable. You rant about him every single day, so I do get it, I got it a long time ago.” 

Hyunggu stretches out his arms, chin resting on the mahogany table, “But he is! And it isn't fair,” He’s talking in pout at this point, “How come I can get anyone but him?”

Hongseok is back to his studies at this point, taking out a highlighter and sticking the cap in his mouth, “Little conceited, ggu.” After highlighting a sentence, he folds down the corner of the page and turns onto the next one.

Scrunching his face, almost like a rabbit, Hyunggu sits up with a groan, “But I can.” He looks to his left to see Changgu walking over to their table, a small wave being sent their way, “Look, i’ll prove it.” Changgu sits down across from Hyunggu, beside Hongseok, “Changgu, would you dick me down if you had the offer?”

Changgu, completely unphased by the question, only turns to Hongseok and greets him with a peck on the cheek and a small ‘hey babe’ before looking back to Hyunggu, “Considering i’m in a loving relationship, i’m gonna have to decline.”

“What if you were single?”

“Answers still no.”

Hongseok snorts, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend, “See, not anyone.”

Hyunggu grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, “He doesn’t count. Probably has a small dick anyway.”

“Oh, trust me-”

“And this is my cue to leave.” Hyunggu stands up and begins to collect the books he had barely touched in the last hour, stuffing them in his bag, “See you later, gays.” The pair hum in response and Hyunggu makes his way towards the exit of the library, taking out his phone to text Hui and ask him if there’s any food back at the apartment. 

Suddenly, he runs into a wall that definitely wasn't there before, except it isn’t a wall, it's - oh fuck. Looking up from his place on the floor, he’s met with the soft gaze of Shinwon, smiling down at him. Immediately, Hyunggu feels a hundred degrees hotter, body flushing in embarrassment. “Hey, are you alright?” It takes him a few seconds to realise that Shinwons arm is outstretched, an offer to help. He takes it, albeit hesitant, and tries to balance himself.

His mind struggles to come up with an answer, i’m great now that you’re here, “Oh um, yeah i’m - i’m fine, thanks.” He can hear his friends snicker from a few tables down and he clenches his fist by his side, using all of his willpower not to sprint out of the building. Shinwon stands taller than him slightly, having to look down to make eye contact. His cocks his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips, “Hm, cute.”

Hyunggu feels like he’s about to pass out any second, and he just might have if Shinwon hadn't looked down at his watch and sighed, “Shit, I have to go, but i’ll definitely see you around campus, right ggu?” He squeezes his shoulder, hand resting for a bit longer than necessary, before he walks deeper into the library. Hyunggu’s gaze follows him, the skin where Shinwons hand touched slightly tingling, before realization dawns on him.

His entire face turns red, and he covers it with his hands as he speedwalks out of the library, Hongseok and Changgu’s whistles following him.

-

Hyunggu regrets leaving the library as early as he did. Instead of studying there for his exam he had the next day like a normal student, he decided to do it at his dorm. This was the plan anyway, then Hui and Jinho decided to pull out cards against humanity, and so the next few hours consisted of swearing and shouting, much to their neighbors distaste.

It was only 12 when he realised he hadn’t even opened the book. Cue several hours bent over them, too many cups of coffee downed to be considered healthy, and his brain was absolutely fried. Running on one or two hours of sleep, Hyunggu trudged his way to the lecture hall, praying to anyone or anything that was listening that he was at least able to pass.

Brain equivalent to mush, he somehow managed to answer everything on time, handwriting a little intangible here and there, but answered nonetheless. Once the paper was handed up, Hyunggu rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes for a second to catch his breath. Well, it was supposed to be a second, but suddenly he’s being shaken awake by a soft grip on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he groans and tries to blink himself back into consciousness. In his hazy state of grogginess, he realises that the classroom is long empty, students nowhere else to be seen.

Turning his head, he looks up to see what stranger woke him up. Except it isn't a stranger, it's the angel on earth that is Ko Shinwon. Hyunggu immediately sits up straight, hand rubbing his eyes to remove any remnants of sleep, trying to make himself look at least a bit presentable. Shinwon smiles while taking a seat in the one next to him, “I’m guessing you had a long night.”

Hyunggu sighs, running a hand through his white hair to push it back, “I, uh, guess you could say so,” he bites down a yawn, “I got like, what, 2 hours of sleep?” Hyunggu scrunches his face sleepily.

Shinwon fake-pouts, leaning forward to rest his hand on his palms, “Awh that sucks, i was gonna ask if you wanted to go get a coffee or something but I guess you’re too tired.”

Immediately, Hyunggu sits forward, all traces of sleep long gone from his system, “No, uh, I mean, I would love to.”

Shinwon turns, head still in his hands, cheeks puffed up, “You sure?”

Hyunggu nods, “Definitely, coffee is exactly what I need right now if i'm being honest.”

Shinwon smiles, big and bright, and stands up. He grabs Hyunggu’s hand, dragging him down the steps towards the doors, “Great! There’s this really cute cafe beside the park that i’ve always wanted to show you.”

Hyunggu stumbles behind him on shaky legs (and a shaky heart) feeling more awake than ever.

-

“Wait, so you’re telling me, I made him a panicked mess?”

If the world ended right now, Hyunggu would be beyond happy to be honest. If he knew the real reason behind Hongseok and Changgu asking if they could hang out with Hyunggu and Shinwon together since they “haven’t seen you two in their natural relationship-habitat” was to embarrass him, he wouldn’t have agreed. 

Ever since the four arrived in the fast food joint, the duo have been telling stories of all the times Hyunggu nearly self combusted because of Shinwon. The latter has been listening intently, laughing every few seconds with an arm around a very red Hyunggu’s shoulder.

“Can you guys stop oh my god.” Hyunggu complains for the umpteenth time that day, feeling more flustered with each passing second.

“Awh, babe,” Shinwon coos, squeezing Hyunggu tighter and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “I think it’s cute, me making you flustered, The Kang Hyunggu.”

Hyunggu grumbles, but leans into Shinwon nevertheless, “Don’t get so high and mighty.”

Shinwon grins, eyes scrunching “Its cute, you’re cute.”

A sheepish smile creeps on Hyunggu’s lips as his head ducks down, he’ll never get used to Shinwon’s compliments. The moment is ruined by Hongseok humming, swallowing down his strawberry milkshake quickly before starting again.”

“You should have seen him that day you wore shorts, I swear he was gonna pass out.”

“Hongseok I will not hesitate to castrate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe hello ! my second addition to ao3 uwu even though its rly short i hope u enjoyed!! thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated, see u on twitter @ENCHANTEDJINHO <333


End file.
